gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Bring Stabity
is a fictional character of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Bring is an Innovade pilot in Mobile Suit Gundam 00F and in the Second Season of the series. He pilots the GNY-004 Gundam Plutone and the GNZ-005 Garazzo. After his death, he is cloned in mass numbers as suicide pilots of the GNZ-004 Gaga. Personality An Innovator of very few words, Bring is considerably more stoic than his fellow Innovator comrades. History Season 1 Bring Stability appears for just a few moments along with the other Innovators including Ribbons Almark in the epilogue after Season 1 ends. Bring is also the pilot of a black Gundam Plutone equipped with a GN Drive Tau. Bring/Plutone visits the AWOL Fon Spaak, who is piloting the Gundam Astraea F2. Fon's intent is to drop a large asteroid onto Earth. In theory, this goes along with Aeolia Schenberg's plan for humanity, so Bring is sent to offer assitance to Fon. However, Bring is intercepted by Hixar Fermi, on orders from Veda. Bring attacks Hixar and subsequently reveals to him that he is an Innovator and has been an unknowing spy for Ribbons (similar to Louise Halevy). Hixar attacks Bring but is blocked by the Plutone's GN Field, Hixar/Sadalsuud hits the GN Field in the same spot and causes critical damage to Plutone, forcing Bring to escape in the Core Fighter. Season 2 The Demonstration Bring pilots his GNZ-005 Garazzo, attached to a GN Booster, to catch up with the CBS-74 Ptolemaios 2. He confronts Setsuna F. Seiei/00 Gundam and manages to quickly overpowering 00, slicing one of its GN Sword IIs in half. He then retreats as firing support came from Cherudim and Ptolemy 2. Sumeragi determines this as a warning to Celestial Being. He later meets Revive on an A-Laws base, and tells him that the Memento Mori is being activated, which surprises Revive. Pre-emptive strike Bring later takes part in the A-Laws pre-emptive strike against Celestial Being's Krung Thep base. He proves even more of Garazzo's abilities by overpowering Seravee in physical strength. He then goes to intercept 00 Raiser, which was speeding back to Ptolemy 2. However, Bring was caught of guard by 00 Raiser's enhanced Trans Am capabilities, having heard Setsuna yell, "Get out of my way!" from a distance. 00 Raiser proved to be far more powerful, capable of grazing Garazzo's right shoulder, and then bombarding it. Because of his suit's imminent destruction, Being ejects his cockpit into his GN Drive Tau, just before Garazzo was destroyed. 00 Raiser then on to save Ptolemy, destroying many A-Laws suits, including Gadessa, though Revive managed to eject. The latter was shocked that they were defeated by a human. Bring then receives a telepathic message from Ribbons that he wants 00 Raiser captured and that he is sending Healing Care and Divine over to assist them. Death Bring later obtains a new Garazzo and joins Divine/Empress and a Gadessa (whether it is piloted by Revive or Healing is not specified) in attacking a powerless Ptolemy 2, after it successfully completed the destruction of Memento Mori but the ship escaped into the atmosphere. They were able to find Ptolemy again on the ground, undergoing repairs and forced to launch Seravee and Arios to defend the ship. Bring/Garazzo engages Tieria/Seravee, all the while trying to appeal to Tieria, saying that he should complete Aeolia's plan with his own kind; Tieria refuses and continues to resist. Just as Bring/Garazzo slices off Seravee's right arm, the others grapple him as Tieria initiates Trans Am, revealing the Seraphim Gundam attachment. Bring/Garazzo initiates a GN Field but Tieria/Seraphim is able to break through it. Bring asks Tieria if he would shoot his own kind; Tieria responds that he is a human, before blasting Bring/Garazzo with Seraphim's cannons. Ribbons senses Bring's death afterwards. Battle of Lagrange 2 Gaga Forces is Innovators clone army. Using the DNA template from that of Devine Nova and Bring Stabity (after the death), over 300-500 clones were produced and given mobile suits to defend their mothership, Celestial Being. The clone army for the most part are programed to follow through Ribbon's orders and have no concern for their own well being. The majority of them were sacrificed as living kamikaze ordinance to destroy opposing forces to Innovators. Gallery 29.jpg External Links *Bring Stability on Wikipedia Category:Anno Domini characters